Projekt des Monats
fr:Projet du moispl:Wikia miesiąca__NOWYSIWYG__ Projekt des Monats — Gaming • Entertainment Abstimmung September Das Meinungsbild hat am 1. um 00:01 Uhr begonnen und endet am ' 31. um 19:00 Uhr'. Halopedia Pro # Ich glaube es wird Zeit wieder Halopedia vorzuschlagen. Neben der ansprechenden Hauptseite, der sehr aktvien Community und hohen Informationsumfang, hat sich die Artikelanzahl seit der letzte Bewerbung um 300 (insgesamt 800) erhöht.--DerPete 15:14, 1. Sep. 2010 (UTC) # Ohja, und die User Zahl hat sich auch erhöht, und die qualität der Artikel ist ebenfalls besser geworden. --StrohMasterchief # halopedia hat ein supergeile community die leute sind einfach nett und supercool die artikel sind sehr ausfürlich erklärrt sodass sogar laien verstehen um was es geht die bilder sind auch so gut getroffen das man sofort sieht was gemeint ist das design ist superklasse ich würd das nie hin kriegen --Special Operation Elite 19:45, 2. Sep. 2010 (UTC) # Ganz klar ein pro. Die artikel sind übersichtlich und gut strukturiert. Das design des wikis ist von der hauptseite, über den skin bis zu den vorlagen gut gewählt so das dass gesamt bild sehr ansprechend wirkt. [[User_Talk:Yuuki|'Yukii (T)']][[w:c:de.finalfantasyxiv| FFXIV]]~[[w:c:de.support|'Support']] 06:05, 3. Sep. 2010 (UTC) #Die Userzahl ist gut, die Artikel sind gut und es bittet einen großen Informationsumfang. Kelmo 08:32, 3. Sep. 2010 (UTC) #Ich muss mich meinen Vorrednern anschließen, wunderbares Wiki - Seiten, Skin, Navi, alles super! Urai Fen – Talk – http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/intern/de/images/thumb/a/a4/C2.png/15px-C2.png 11:11, 4. Sep. 2010 (UTC) # Wer alle Spiele gespielt hat und denkt er wüsste alles, der hat sich geschnitten. Wer einaml in Halopedia guckt, findet tausend neue, interesannte und spannende Infos über Halo. Schön aufgebaut, schön anzuschaun, schöne Artikel: Halopedia --SRX 00:42, 6. Sep. 2010 (UTC) # Auch die Rechtschreibfehler wurden ausgemerzen. Floodkreatur 15:05 08.Sep.2010 (UTC) # Selbst in meiner Abwesenheit lief alles reibungslos und die Artikel verbessern sich schon fast von alleine. D93 01:08, 10. Sep. 2010 (UTC)D93 # ich finde, dass Halopedia definitiv gewählt werden soll, weil es ausführlich gestaltet ist, die Rechtschreibfehler gleich Null betragen und auch das Layout ist ausgezeichnet! Einstein117 13:19, 14. Sep. 2010 (UTC) # Halopedia hat die beste Community, die besten Artikel und die besten Admins. Halopdia ist das beste Wiki. Und wenn sich doch mal grössere Fehler einschleichen is dies meist in weniger als einen Tag meist behoben. Kein Problem ist zu gross für uns und unsere Admins. Phatush 19:08, 16. Sep. 2010 (UTC) Kommentare Nickelodeon Pro # Sehr ansprechender Skin und schön übersichtlich, man findet sich auf Anhieb zurecht. --Lady-Whistler - Community (Talk|http://de.wikia.com/index.php?title=Spezial:Editcount&username=Lady-WhistlerCount) 08:21, 4. Sep. 2010 (UTC) # Ich bin für das Nickelodeon Wiki, weil es schon sehr viel über Nickelodeon informiert und das ein sehr guten Skin hat. MFG GTA SA FAN 10:39, 4. Sep. 2010 (UTC) # Ich bin für das Nickelodeon Wiki, weil mittlerweile über 300 Artikel zusammengekommen sind und das Wiki einen sehr ansprechenden Skin hat. ZacPac 11:08, 4. Sep. 2010 (UTC) # Ich bin auch für das Nickelodeon Wiki.Es ist sehr übersichtlich und hat ein ansprechenden Skin. --VictoriousPedia 11:15, 4. Sep. 2010 (UTC) #Das Nickelodeon-Wiki ist sehr informativ und außerddem kann man jede Woche das Programm nachsehen.--[[User:Peace1997|'Peace1997' (Georg St.)]]talk@Bakupedia 12:51, 4. Sep. 2010 (UTC) #Meine Vorredner haben alles gesagt. Es ist ein gut aufgebautes Wiki, schön übersichtlich, es hat einen mal etwas anderen Skin, der sehr gewagt ist, aber doch sehr gut gelungen. [[User:Matoro20|'Matoro']] [[User Talk:Matoro20|''(Talk)]] [[w:c:de.towff:The Legend of Bionicle| 'The Legend goes on]] 1. MdM des ToWFF 15:08, 4. Sep. 2010 (UTC) #Ich bin dafür das dieses Wiki, das Wiki des Monats werden soll weil, es sehr anregend ist. Dort findet man jeden Tag etwas neues. Raikou96‎ 15:58, 5. Sep. 2010 (UTC) #Das Nickelodeon-Wiki ist wunderbar übersichtlich gestaltet und permanent am wachsen. Gerade die bekannteren Serien haben wunderbar ausführliche Artikel --m4dguy 16:04, 5. Sep. 2010 (UTC) #Ich stimme für das Nickelodeon-Wiki, weil ich die Seite sehr informativ und gut übersichtlich finde.The-Lost-MC 17:13, 5. Sep. 2010 (UTC) # Bis vor kurzer Zeit war ich noch Bürokrat, habe mich nun aber auf den Interface- und Internetrechtebereich beschränkt. Qualitativ hohe Artikel und ein gutes Arbeitsklima. Tim @Support 18:26, 7. Sep. 2010 (UTC) #Ich stimme für dieses Wiki, da das Wiki täglich aktualisiert wird und alle Informationen über Nickelodeon bereithält. 501.Legion 16:50, 12. Sep. 2010 (UTC) #Das Wikia ist schön gestaltet und immer Aktuell. Und das nach so kurzer Zeit.--BlackStreet21 08:31, 14. Sep. 2010 (UTC) # Das wiki ist gut und es braucht noch einige Artikel wäre auserdem schön wenn mehr dran teilnehmenDer Waldläufer 20:15, 25. Sep. 2010 (UTC) Kommentare Mario Pro # Skin ist perfekt an das Thema angepasst. Es ist sehr übersichtlich und strukturiert. Auch werden die Artikel des MarioWikis zunehmend besser.--Waluigi & Yoshi 18:43, 4. Sep. 2010 (UTC) # Seit hier wirklich etwas getan wird, ist es auch gut. auch der Kategorienteil wird langsam perfekt, einige Seiten sind einfach zu gut. Es gibt zwei immer aktive benutzer, einmal 10.000 Bearbeitungen und einmal 8.000 Bearbeitungen, sowie einige Spontan-Bearbeiter und fast 2.000 Artikel. und deswegen ist das Mariowiki mein Projekt des Monats! Galaxy 2 19:05, 4. Sep. 2010 (UTC)(Alex) # Auch bin für das MarioWiki, denn es ist bereits sehr umfangreich, obwohl es erst vor knapp drei Jahren gegründet wurde. In diesem Zeitraum wurden bereits über 1.900 Artikel erstellt und die Qualität nimmt zu. Neue Mitarbeiter erhalten kompetente Hilfe bei allen Fragen. Zur Veranschaulichung der Artikel wurden auch unzählige Artworks, Screenshots, Sprites und Fotos hochgeladen. Es wird größter Wert auf Inhalt, Vollständigkeit, Übersichtlichkeit, Kategorisierung, Rechtschreibung und Grammatik gelegt. --Stefan86 13:32, 11. Sep. 2010 (UTC) # SuperMario 11:47, 26. Sep. 2010 (UTC) Ein sehr gutes Wiki, sehr deutlich über der Durchschnittsqualität der Wikia-Wikis. Kommentare Monsterworld Pro # Das Monster Wiki hat außer den Herausforderungen,Der Toolbar,Der monsterarena,Das Monster adoptieren uvm. Noch einige Artikel über Monster einen Ansprechenden Skin und ein Tolles Logo rein gugen Lohnt sich --Monstermaster7talk@Monsterworld''' 10:42, 5. Sep. 2010 (UTC) # Monsterworld hat bisher zwar noch recht wenige Artikel, diese sind aber Gut ausgearbeitet und korrekt.(Chester-brawler 12:55, 5. Sep. 2010 (UTC)) Kommentare Kategorie:Portal-Projekte